Storm
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Set loosely between Just So You Know and The Greatest Story Ever Told in my 'verse, but there is no reason it can't be a stand alone fic. Cas is scared of thunderstorms, and of course Dean is there to comfort him. Fluff. Inspired by Lifehouse's "Storm."


**Author's Note:**

**Tired of my plotless fluff yet? Yes? That's what I thought. Well here's more of it. About a week ago I started this during a thunderstorm and I finally finished it, even though there isn't much here. I should be working on the epilogue to Iris, I really should, but as much as I dearly love Sabriel, I'm missing Destiel. Oh and sorry for the overly long amount of lyrics at the beginning, but I couldn't pick my fave part so I put more than usual.**

**So, all of that aside, here goes.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If I could just see you<em>

_Everything would be all right_

_If I'd see you_

_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water_

_And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes_

_I know everything will be all right."_

**Castiel's P.O.V.**

"An Angel of the Lord that hates thunderstorms. Well that's gotta be the craziest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a _lot_ of crazy," Dean said with a chuckle.

Thunder cracked again, and yet again, I jumped halfway out of my skin. "Even when my Father sent the angels to create the first storm, I remained behind. Storms are too loud, too violent."

Perhaps my fear of thunderstorms was irrational, but for the thousands of years I'd been alive, they'd always frightened me. Even when the first fish had risen up from the storm ridden sea, I'd hastened to escape the storm, an older brother telling me to be careful and not step on the fish in my haste. Big plans for that fish, or so he had said.

"You know, when I first met you and you were being all BAMF angel, I never once thought you'd have such a gentle side," Dean commented.

"Before being exposed to humans, I was a war hardened soldier. All of my personality I'd had as a fledgling angel had been stripped away from me. Then I met you, and I learned to be myself again. Even when the angels tortured me and tried to reform me. Thank you for that."

Dean smiled. "Glad to be of service."

Thunder rumbled overhead, and I buried myself deeper into the warm confines of his arms. We'd been going for a drive, but the storm got too bad to drive in, so he'd pulled off onto the side of the road until it slacked off. We were now lying together, snuggling in the backseat of the Impala. He rubbed my spine comfortingly as the storm raged on around us, rain pelting the roof and windows of the car.

"So is this storm a nature thing or are one of your brothers in a bad mood?" Dean joked.

I watched lightning light up the sky. "Possibly both. Last time one of my brethren grew angry, it brought on Hurricane Katrina."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

"I tend to take out my frustrations on the objects around me instead of the weather. I have too much respect for my Father's work to interfere with the natural cycle of weather."

"Daddy's little girl," he teased. "So why can't you just zap us home, anyways?"

"I can, but your beloved car would be left behind."

He shook his head vehemently. "No, no way, we are _not_ leaving my-"

"Dean," I cut him off. "I know. That's why we're still here."

A few minutes later, he said, "Hey Cas?"

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you know what I did to help Sammy when he was terrified of clowns?"

"No. What?"

His grin was full of mischief. "I took him to the carnival."

If I had any intentions of responding, it was quickly disregarded when he threw the door open and swept me into his arms, carrying me out into the rain. I hid my face in his chest and held on to him for dear life as the rain soaked my shirt and left the flimsy white material to stick to my body. I shrieked a protest and begged him to take me back to the car.

He slid me onto my feet and then hooked his arms around my waist, lifting me up a couple inches and spinning me around. My second plea to return to the Impala was effectively silenced when he placed a gentle hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a slow kiss under the rain. Before long our hair was matted to our heads and we were shivering, but the press of his lips against my own was enough to keep me from complaining. Even when thunder rumbled in the sky, I only gripped onto him tighter.

When we finally parted, he grinned and leant back in for another kiss. I smiled back and teasingly stepped back. There was a nearby thicket of woods, and he chased me around in it, both of us laughing without a care in the world. I could have just snapped and been across the state from him, but that would have been cheating. I'd grown accustomed to letting Dean chase me.

He finally caught me around the waist from behind and pulled me back against his chest. I sagged in defeat and let him trail kisses down the side of my face. Even with the storm consuming the sky around us, I felt calm and happy. Never had I thought that someone could drag me out into a storm and make me feel safe, but then again, never had I thought I would meet someone like Dean Winchester.

"Still scared?" he asked against my ear.

I covered his hands with my own. "No."

Soon we found ourselves back in the Impala, holding each other close for warmth, laying under my trench coat, which now served as a blanket of sorts. He usually was somewhat weary of what he liked to call "chick flick moments," but he allowed me to cuddle up to him and hide my face in his chest. I could have just willed us dry and warm, but having spent too much time with humans and this one in particular, I liked having to be held for body warmth. It was soothing, intimate. Though this didn't stop me from shivering noticeably.

"You okay?" Dean asked, pulling me closer under my coat.

I nodded against his neck, my breath briefly warming his skin as I exhaled. Looking back on the time I spent walled off, working with angels like Uriel and Zachariah, not knowing what it would be like to feel…how had I stood it? Not knowing these emotions, not feeling this _love_. After centuries of blind faith in my Father, of serving someone that I didn't even know, I had found someone that loved me _back_. That cherished me as I cherished him.

For once I was confident that I held his affections. The engagement ring on my left hand proved that. A smile crept to my lips every time I thought back to the way my heart had beat practically out of my chest when he'd sunk to one knee and withdrew a ring, the diamond sparkling under the late evening sunlight. To use an unfortunately clichéd human expression, it had been the first day of the rest of my life. And what a life it was.


End file.
